Cursed Mirror
by aku-sama
Summary: After more then a hundred years of waiting, a ghost finds their chance to set out in their quest to tell some one what needed to be said so long ago. *COMPLETE!*
1. Default Chapter

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Hello, it's me again, and back in action once more. I've changed my name from aku-sama to aku-chan, it thought it was cuter this way. Anyway, I have a new fic up, and took down Faithless Forever; I'm going to work on it and maybe latter on re-post it. I hope you like this fic, which is probably one of the strangest ones I have ever thought of.

Prologue: Enter the ghost, exit a goddess

~*~*~*~*~*

A cursed mirror, something that holds a spirit strong enough to take revenge for her death before a completed life. Her grandmother was always telling that same old story about the silly mirror held on the family's shrine, circular and crystal, carved with an ancient language a spell that would supposedly set the devil free himself. 

"So why keep it on the shrine?" she had asked, a child no more then five years old, looking up at a woman, beautiful even for her old age.

"Long ago my grandfather's foster mother died in our family dojo, and that mirror belonged to her family for generations. It would only seem fit that her soul would rest in it until the day seemed fit for her to complete what she has sought to do," replied the woman, leaning down the squeeze the child's checks.

"How do you know that Obaa-san?" asked her younger twin brother, staring at them with big eyes.

"The mirror is said to cast her sad reflection on the day she died, year after year."

But never once after that had either sibling seen the sad reflection in the mirror, for their grandmother's story had stopped them from doing so, even when they were rambunctious teenagers.

Then came a day when they did. Neither of the twins meant to look into it that night, the full moon high in the sky, and the day near end.

"Come on, nee-chan, what's so scary about a mirror?" Enishi asked, teasing his older sister mercilessly. It was so easy, as she was still in this embarrassed mode when her older brother fell off the roof—almost anyway—after he had witnessed her first kiss shared with the man of her dreams. 

"You just know how to push it don't you?" She growled back, and looked over her shoulder to see her twin brother not far behind. "You aren't backing down from this, now are you?" she teased, looking at him squirm in his shoes as he shook his head no. "Alright then." Tomoe grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her to the altar, and they both saw the spook mirror shinning in the moonlight that shouldn't have been there. The door was closed and there were no windows in the small room.

Slowly they both reached out and grabbed a side of the mirror, lifting it up and off the table, holing it closer to them. Neither knew what to do as they gazed at the cold surface, until it set off this unholy glow, the carvings along the sides started to glow a hot fiery red, and it burned their hands as they let go of the mirror from the heat.

But the mirror didn't drop. 

It floated there, and slowly, a woman appeared behind it, holding the mirror with her covered hands, the long sleeves of her kimono flowing over and hanging about her transparent body.

Her eyes opened, long black lashes, hiding the deep blue eyes that signified her as the one who died along time ago.

"You are both scared," she spoke, her voice soft and sweet. "But please, don't be. I have no reason to hurt you. All I want is your help."

In the mirror the image of her appeared, but something was wrong. She was pinned to the wall, a long sword sticking from her chest, and the bloody sign of a cross on her check. She was dead.

"Please, you must help me tell him…" The image changed to a smiling red head with violet eyes that glittered amber, a cross shaped scar, identical to the one that appeared on her body. "You must help me tell him something I should've done so long ago… Please!"

She gazed at them, her eyes searching from Tomoe to Enishi, silently begging with out words what she was asking of them both.

"What do we need to do?" Tomoe asked suddenly, the man in the mirror stoke something in her heart, reminding her of a man from long ago. 

"I just need you to wear this," as she spoke, she held out a hand, the tips of her fingers coming out as a bracelet, covered in charms of a different race, cultural, a different time and world all together, appeared, awaiting her instruction. "It won't do anything to you, borrow life force, your body, no, I just need it to be worn by a human, flesh and blood, living…and then my body will be whole once more."

"What did you want to tell him?" Enishi asked, coming up, his sister showed no fear, and neither would he.

"I would finally tell him how I feel, how much I love him…I should have told him long ago, but I never had the chance…" She looked so said, with her raven black hair floating about, flying with the tears that fell, floating out into the moon light space about her and the mirror. "I don't have much time…"

"I will help," he said, "Not just for my sister, but…I feel like I have to do something to repay you…" Enishi didn't know where that came from, but the picture of the woman, something told him that this was his fault, and the least he could do was this as payment in this new life…but there was some resistance. 

Her eyes gained a look of understanding as she nodded, and another bracelet appeared, identical to the one given to Tomoe.

"This will not be easy, but I thank you, for everything."

She vanished, and they two black out, the mirror floating back to its place on the altar. The only things different were the matching bracelets and the cravings that circled the mirror were gone.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I told you, freaky… anyway, this fic had been bugging me for a while at the moment, and I needed to finish it. This is the prologue, so I hoped you liked it. And please remember to review! Thanks!


	2. Welcome those of Star Crossed Love

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Well, I am back with a new chapter of this fic, and it gets a lot better.

Chapter 1: Welcome those of Star Cross Love

~*~*~*~*~*

It would all be simple in the end…with a real simple reason for staying. I love him, more then anything…right? This feeling, when ever I think about him, it comes, strong and pricing sending a shock of love, trust and hope through me…but now all it brings is sadness…I never told him, and never have I gotten a straight answer from him in return…

Tomoe woke with a headache, and covered her eyes with her arm, trying to block the sin light streaming down onto her face. Last night…last night was just a dream, the woman in the mirror wasn't real, none of that could've happened…but, she wasn't too sure that what she thought was all there was to it. For memories—for they could've be nothing else—came, with a flood of emotions, pictures and thoughts of things she didn't want, and at the same time, she did want. 

She always felt like a whole was there, resting inside of her heart, and that it had finally be filled…because of last night.

Opening her eyes, she blinked and tried to sit up, finding her brother sleeping across her legs like they would've done as children sleeping in the living room after a night of watching movies with their grandmother.

"Enishi, wake up," she whispered, shaking him slightly and he groaned, mumbling something about sisters who don't care about their little brother's beauty sleep. She thought for a moment, and something came to mind, a small memory from the past she knew, in a sick sort of way, which would make him jump. How she knew it would, she didn't know, put something told her that it would. "Look, isn't that Battousai?"

He was up, and looking about, standing over his sister in a protective manor and looking about them in a quick, investigating glance.

"That was a mean trick to play, Nee-chan," he mumbled softly, and Tomoe saw a small trail of tears roll down his face as he looked back at her. "I killed that one…the one from the mirror…and now…I'm happy—you and Akira are happy—but she can't…I only meant for…!"

"Shhhh," she whispered, wrapping her brother into a hug, letting him cry. She knew all that he was going to say, some how, even if she didn't see it first hand, she somehow knew it all.

"They're you two are!" cried out their grandmother, opening the shouji of the small shrine, more light streaming in as the old woman stood there, a broom in hand. "We have to clean, and now! My sister's granddaughter is coming over and we mustn't present her to a dirty dojo! Now get moving!"

Before anyone could complain or say something about another matter, the broom and a mop and bucket was thrown at them, and their grandmother scurried on about with other business.

"I'll sweep."

The twins rested, tired out on the fresh grass of the front garden, lying out under the shad of a tree, one that was there for generations. 

"You two, I got something else for you to do!" Their grandmother called out and both of them groaned, it was impossible for them to invade any type of work set to them by the tricky old woman. "You two can try some of my new batch of tea!"

She showed up in her familiar work kimono, hair pulled back in a traditional bun and in her arms was a tray of cups and a kettle. "It's nice and cold, perfect for a snack after a hard days of work."

"Arigato!" both said, taking a glass and taking in the tea at record time. Their grandmother's tea was famous for being good and delicious, and it always was.

"Hey, anyone home?" called out a voice at the gate, and Tomoe spit out the tea that she had just spit out.

"Oh no, he can't see me like this!" She ran from her spot, going back around the house and to the shower, to freshen up before her 'boyfriend' could see her after a hard day's work.

"Tomoe-chan…? Oh, hello Enishi-kun, Soba," Akira said, showing up and bowing to them. "Where'd Tomoe-chan go?"

"Oh, freshen up," said Grandmother, sipping her tea and motioning for him to sit down and take a glass.

"Oh, it sounds just like her, but my cousins here for college and—"

"He was going to show me around town when we ran into this one trying to find her way here," finished his cousin, a red head with amber eyes, his clothes tight and fitting with a pair of amethyst colored sunglasses. Beside him stood a beautiful young woman with dark blue eyes and raven colored hair. 

"Aki-kun, I didn't expect you to come by," Tomoe said, coming in, all freshened up.

"And in record time," muttered Enishi taking a sip of his tea.

"I heard that, little brother," his sister shot back, glaring at him before looking at the people standing behind her boyfriend. "And who are you two?"

"Kao-chan! It's so good to see you after all these years!" Grandmother said, getting to her feet and hugging her niece.

"It is good to see you two, Great Aunt," she replied, with a small smile. Enishi froze, and looked at her for a moment, his jaw hanging open. She was beautiful, but she was also the one from the mirror. She was here, really there! And the one next to her…

~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger, I know it all, but it is well for I updated, and now you just have to wait a week tell the next chapter… or maybe not. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Was the reincarnation of Himura Kenshin, also know as the Hitokiri Battousai. It wasn't possible, was it? Enishi wished it was, some how, something told him that they had to be happy now that he was, but something also fought against that very things…but what ever would happen, it would interesting thing to watch unfold, and both sides agreed on that. 

Oh, this is my cousin, Namiko Kenshin, and…" Akira trailed off, not really sure, after all, it was Kenshin who did the most talking to her, he could hardly get a word into their conversation when they came to the dojo.

"My sister's granddaughter, Reikushi Kaoru," Grandmother said, motioning to the girl with a smile.

"You can just call me Kao-san," Kaoru said, smiling, she had in unearthly beauty that the red head standing next to was attracted to. It just drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"It is a nice to meet you," Tomoe said, bowing in reply. Enishi nodded his head, not willing to bow below her, that radical side of him also not allowing him to do so.

"Kao-chan, why don't I show you to your room? You must be tired after coming all this way. And Aki-kun, Ken-san, I suggest you continue to travel the city before it gets dark. It isn't safe to travel after dark, no matter how safe our city may seem."

"We'll take your advice Soba," Akira said, humoring the old woman, as most always did about her words of advice, it rarely things they ever took to heart, but there were some jewels in the advice she gave. "Come on, Kenshin, we still have a while to go."

"See you around school, right?" Kenshin asked to Kaoru, not willing to leave at the moment.

"I agree to that," Kaoru said with a smile that made Kenshin's insides melt. His cousin looked between the two and seeing that his cousin wouldn't leave without force grabbed his ponytail and dragged him off. "He's pretty cute." Kaoru giggled and looked back at the three before smiling. "Thank you very much for letting me stay here for my first few weeks at the university."

"You got into Tokyo University?" Enishi said. "I hear that they don't take just any old students."

"Maybe from what you here, but I got in, and I'm just like the rest of you. Um, Great Aunt, may I please me shown that room?"

"Oh, yes of course dear, follow me."

The two walked into the main hall, leaving the twins to them selves. "That was her."

"Yes it was."

"Then it was real…"

"Just look at your wrist."

Sure enough, around their wrists were the matching bracelets. 

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: :) Here is the real end of this chapter, I just couldn't resist with the one above, I wanted to try something new this time… and in that last bit of dialouge, don't ask me who is who, I'll leave that up to you to decide.

omochi: yeah, Enishi did kill her in the past, and that leads into this. Sad yes, to be trapped in a mirror for so long, but there is some one out there who knew Kaoru was there, and we'll just have to see who that one is. Also, I am going to do a reunion one-shot for Crystal of Love sometime soon, you're character for that story will have the last laugh.

Jay: thank you, encourangement is something all writers love to get…and by the way, I am writing a Crystal of Love reunion, and was wondering, sense you have been such a wonderful reveiwer for that story, would you like to be in it?

Misanagi: Thank you, interesting start as well for this chapter, cause you don't know the dark reason behind it all in this fic.

Clownsareeveil & Darkshadowheartless: haha, having a fight with your self? I haven't had one before, or at least in a long time. ^.^ and Faithless Forever will come back, but after I am done fixing it up.

Vesca: thank you. Though cute? I never pictured it that way, so I'm glad it has kind of different look when read through other people's eyes.

Chiruken: I love your fics! They are the coolest and I am honored you are reading one of mine. Thank you.

kurara: … thank you, though your review was a good one, I just don't know what else to say.

Okay, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter as well as the rest of the story.


	3. Enter the Oracles and the Order that Bin...

Cursed Mirror 

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Ah, another chapter, and updated quicker, and about the bracelets, they will be explained in the beginning of the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Enter the Oracles and the Order that Binds

~*~*~*~*~*

"Oracles! Time to see…Past, are you here?"

"Here! Like I always am."

"Thank you…Present?"

"Present!"

"Very funny dear. Now, future?"

"…"

"Is she here?"

"No, it seems she isn't."

"Most strange, huh?"

"Oh, and why should that be?"

"She is always gone cause the future shouldn't be showed. I'm I right dear past?"

"Oh maybe, who knows."

"Well I wish to know!"

"Well, you can't, the future can never be known."

"So, why id there one?"

Because there is always Past, Present, and—"

"Future! I know, like the three Faiths of Greek Mythology.

"Yes, the ugly old crowns who share one eye from which they can see all."

"What's wrong with you Order? You are looking pale."

"How can you tell I am looking ill?"

"In this darkness we can't see forms, but images are always born."

"Go, find future, we will do until then."

"Come, come sister. My only kin and blood aside from our new sister. Use your Staff of the Present."

"And you your Sword of Ages Old."

"Our sister may not be here."

"The Cursed Mirror of Future Dreams."

"TO complete the Scared Circle we need three."

"But today we shall see."

"What we need."

"Combine our powers you mean?" 

"Yes, sister, create light in the form of a beam."

"Let it point towards the mirror, where our dear sister's soul hopefully will be."

"Kao-san? Are you alright?" Tomoe asked, shaking her cousin softly as the girl seemed to have frozen in the middle of making dinner. It didn't seem right, the way her eyes lost all light…creepy and not normal.

"I am fine, Tomoe-chan, now, can you please stir this while I got check on the rice?" She smiled that smile once more, but no one would know that it was missing an important factor. "Great Aunt has told me that some friends are yours are coming over for a sleep over and dinner, so we mustn't make to little for their appetites."  
"Yes, Sano and Yahiko eat like pigs!" Tomoe laughed, feeling ease as she talked with her, it was like they had known each other for ages without even realizing it. "But, Kao-san…are you the one from the…"

"From the mirror? Yes, I am the one and the same."

"Then, when did you learn to cook? Even though I was never there—"

"And could never really tell, you know. I learned while in Limbo, we have lots of time lost in a vortex of lost souls while waiting for the wind to come—the right one that will give you chances like never before."

"What?"

"It is a long story, Tomoe-chan, but right now, you need to continue to stir that before it gets burnt on the bottom."

"Hey! Anybody home!" called out Akira for the second time that day, coming in through the front gat with his cousin in tow. Behind them a bunch of familiar faces followed, waiting as they looked about the front yard for people to show.

"Yeah! We're in the kitchen!"

"Coming!" Before long, they showed up, and looked to see a strange beautiful woman cooking with Tomoe.

"You guys, this is my cousin, I guess, Kao-san," said Tomoe, pointing to her as she just smiled. The smallest boy there looked at her for a moment, not believing his eyes. It was her, she was alive, but something was different…wasn't she in the mirror? Lost there until she could become normal again? "Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me CHAN!" he called back, and then blinked as everyone laughed.

"Sorry, but you looked so lost I wanted to make sure you were still with us in the living world."

"The line doesn't seem to be very straight anymore," came his reply. Everyone just looked at him as if he was weird, but Kaoru just winked at him before continuing on with her work.

"Tomoe-chan, you've got to keep stirring that."

"Do you need any help?" Kenshin asked, hoping deep inside that he could find a reason behind his quivering insides, the feeling only coming when she was around.

"Yes, all we need a taste tester."

"I'll do it!" cried Enishi, showing up from his spot at the counter. No one noticed his there, melted to the floor almost as he smelled the food getting cooked.

"Alright." Kaoru took a small bowl and filled it with the sauce, and held it out for him, followed by a glass of water. "Warning, it might be a little to spicy."

He didn't pay attention to her, until after he gulped down the sauce. It was like his throat was on fire! Those standing close to him could've sworn they saw fire coming out of his mouth, before he gulped down the glass of water.

"That was hot," he said, his voice scratchy as he did so.

"Exactly how it is supposed to be."

The meal was a big hit, spicy as it was, the rest of the meal was a sedative to the spices in the sauce. The conversations during the meal were normal, and no one seemed to notice the way Yahiko looked at Kaoru, the way his eyes were just investigating her, as he tried to figure her out.

He remembered when he saw her, even if he was an old man, the day he son and daughter-in-law were killed. It was raining, and that only added to the sadness of the day, and he found his two weeping granddaughters crying in the shrine, and with them, was the ghostly image of his sensei, busu…he would never forget that uneasy feeling, the way her eyes looked, how she seemed to calm them all down with out a singled word, jut the soft whisper of a touch. 

But, this was the same her, he got the same feeling when he was with this new one. As if she wasn't reborn, but the same ghost that comforted them long ago. Like she was still dead, and no one knew that but him.

He got the funny feeling in his gut that told him he should've stayed home that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I hope you all liked this chapter, and the next one will have review answers and such, but I hope you liked this chapter as well as the rest. And the bracelets will be explained in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would like that very much.


	4. More and More Does the Mystery Dive

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: The bracelets will come into play this chapter! Yahiko and Kaoru have a heart to heart talk as well.

Chapter 3: More and More Does the Mystery Dive

~*~*~*~*~*

"The Order of the Future! Arrive this instant!"

"…"

"Oh please! Don't you dare be like your partner!"

"Future Order is here!"

"Oh good now—"

"But am I really here? After all, doesn't Past and Present say we shouldn't exist."

"Well don't listen to them, now I need you to go look for your other half."

"I know where she is."

"What?"  
"Trying to complete something she didn't do in the past."

"She was able to yes the Bracelets of Zion?"

"Yes, and quite well. She has them on two wares so her body would mend and come back to life."

"Using the bracelets? But how."

"How should I know, she doesn't talk to me anymore. But anyway, I will look, I will find, and with my own mind in control."

"Kao-san…may I please talk to you?" Yahiko said, creeping upon the older girl as she looked out the porch towards the crescent moon.

"Oh, Yahiko-kun, why of course, and what would you like to know?" She asked, smiling, although she already knew his question.

"Why aren't you in the mirror anymore?"

"Cutting to the chase aren't you?"

"Yes, but, I have to know."

"In Limbo, I found my destiny, or the destiny of my blood line. Always there are Three Faiths; the Past, the Present and the Future. I was chosen as the newest member, and because of that, I was assigned as Future, and it isn't always a pretty sight—nor can I control when I go into this deep sleep that allows me to do so."

"You aren't alive?"

"No, now don't interrupt while I'm trying to talk. Now, each are given a task to figure out. Mine was the Bracelets of Zion, and they aren't Latin, but of an ancient civilization that majored so to speak in magical ways. And they were created there, but even they did not know of their true meaning. But—"

"You were able to?"

"Yes, and with them, I was able to recreate my body and restore my soul to it."

"How were the bracelets able to do that?"

"I'm not telling, and get along to bed. Its late an I don't want you to not have enough sleep." She smiled that innocent smile once more before saying good night and going off to bed.

_'She's not alive, but she is. A ghost in a body composed of what? Old flesh? Feelings…? Oh, please kami may Kaoru and Kenshin be happy in this live, and make it last long.'_

"Good morning everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see all your bright smiling morning faces but I had a class this morning and cooked you a breakfast that you just have to heat up, before I left. I hope you like it! Signed Kao-chan," said Kenshin, reading the note for what seemed for the thousandth time that morning as barely awake people walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early? And all washed up?" Enishi asked, glaring at the red head.

"I can tell you why," said Akira in a teasing tone. "He looks horrible in the morning and likes to be freshened up before anyone sees him."

"Haha, very funny Aki-CHAN," Kenshin replied, sipping a cup of warm tea that Soba had made, it was one thing Kaoru couldn't touch in the house hold they were all at. Making the tea would always be the old woman's job.

"Ah, no one can resist my tea!" Soba boasted as she poured more cups. "Though, if you ask me. I think the reason Ken-chan here is all dressed up was to see Kao-chan this morning. Did you miss her?"

"Hell no."

"Ah, talked the whole time she cooked?"

"Yes…how'd you guess?"

"The way you look, like he had more energy then ever before because that girl is around. I remember my dear husband looking like that whenever he was around me. Akira has that same look—"

"Alright Soba-sama, that is enough information for today!" said Akira, quickly cut the old woman off, his face gaining a soft blush as Kenshin's own face had done as well.

"Oh well, what did you guys have planned for toady?"

"I have class latter today," said Kenshin.

"Well, that means you and Kao-san will be having no fun," said Tomoe, pausing in her eating. "We were planning to go to the movies today, right?"

"Yeah, but, which one was it?" Sano asked, talking with his mouth full and almost choking but he continued to shovel his food into his mouth anyway.

"'Love's Mystery'!" cried Misao, Tomoe and Megumi agreeing quickly.

"Not a chick flick! I wanted to see—"

"No! I will not see a horror fic if it cost me my life!"

"We'll then stay home!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Will you two shut up!" Kenshin said, almost having to yell at the top of his lungs to get his voice heard among the yelling. "There's a double show today at five fifteen. 'Love's Mystery and—"

"The Horror Movie!"

"Yes, and now you don't have to argue, its all settled!" Kenshin put down the newspaper he was holding onto the table and got up. "Now, if no body minds me, I have to go, my first class starts in forty five minuets."

He left the room, closing the door to the kitchen behind him as he did so.

"That okay with everyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and Tomoe, Enishi, where did you two get those bracelets?"

At lunchtime, Kaoru silently walked through a park, the thick woods surrounding her in a warm embrace. It al soothed her, no other way to explain it. She sat down on a bench, and sighed. This was hard to do. And it didn't help that she didn't know who to go about doing what she needed to do.

Holding out her hand, a bracelet identical to the one she had given Tomoe and Enishi appeared. The silver chain covered in soft charms, starts, moons, and finally a cross. The bracelets were her trouble, with them, she was able to use a person's strong emotions to recreate her body and live once more. Strong emotions in which she could see the light of all. 

"Oh the pain and sorry of being a fate and not being able to see things in your own life," she whispered. Clutching the bracelet in her hand tight.

"Something wrong Kao-chan?"

"Huh? Kenshin-san!" she cried out, startled, staring into a pair of laughing amber eyes. Amber eyes? Why weren't they amethyst eyes like before? Oh how she wished she could see the future of her self—her own future with him! But, the fates could never tell their own fate, except for maybe their past…it was something everyone would watch.

"Did I startle you, Kao-chan?" He asked, smirking as he did you. She glared at him, her eyes burning with the fire of anger.

"Yes you idiot!" She flew a fist at him, but he dodged it with a laugh. This only added to her anger as she continued to try and hit him, but missing every time.

"Hey! Are you guys _flirting_?" called out the teasing voice of Akira, as he liked getting to his cousin as much as Kenshin like teasing Akira. Kenshin was startled, as was Kaoru, but she took the fact that his guard was done with vengeance, and gave his head good hit on the head.

"That will teach you to startle me!" she said, looking quite strong, like a woman on a mission. "Now, are you okay?" She kneeled down beside her, as he was crouched down, rubbing the spot that was hit. Her emotions changed faster then anything else that they knew, and this time, she was a caring…

"Oh, looks like your crush cares!" Akira teased again, getting a hit from Tomoe as she pulled him along and away from the other two.

"Your cousin likes to tease you, doesn't he?" Kaoru asked, giggling softly.

"I'll get him back for that!" Kenshin muttered, his head bowed so she couldn't see the blush coming up his face.

"You really have a crush on me?"

"Um…"

"Come on, you can tell me now can't you?"

"Yes…" He spoke in a childlike whisper.

"I couldn't quite here you, now, speak like a big boy and not like a child."

"Yes!" It was still a whisper.

"Hmmm, was that a no?"

"I said yes!"

"Oh, how cute, you can speak your feelings!" She giggled as he turned to glare at her.

"You made me do that?"

"Yes, and I m glad, you are most sexy when you are mad."

He blushed deeply, and looked away.

"But, what I don't understand, is why Battousai should blush when a _total stranger _is teasing him."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Yes, why would he blush? And where does this lead? And just who is this Order, and the Future Order? All will be explained next chapter and onward!

And, the Bracelets of Zion belong to me, I made them up and got them from no place else, though Zion is a real place, or something like it, its Latin.

kurara: I updated, and now, here it is. ^.^ I hope some questions have been answered.

Misanagi: To help, I don't understand where this story is going either.]

omochi: I think it would be strange for anyone in his situation.

Naomi: Mythology has always been fun, I like it.

Jay: Yeah, but somethings are just meant to confuse.

Thank you for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter as well as the others.


	5. And so, Words of Lvoe Mean Nothing as of...

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 4: And So, Words of Love Mean Nothing as of Now

~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, what is this…?

A young oracle and her dragon?

Has fate brought them together once again?

But, will it end in tragic tears or those of…?

He looked at her, eyes wide, how did she know? Was it really her? Slowly, as if her image would brake any second, he touched her cheek, and felt the smooth skin he had always been afraid to touch until now. "You're real…"

"Of course I am, should I be something else?" She asked, touching his hand, and holding it her to her cheek, wanting all the warmth it offered, not knowing how long it would last.

"No, never," he whispered as she slowly let go of his hand, watching it fall back to his side.

"That's good to learn, don't you agree?"

"Always."

"You probably figured it out by now, but we were all reborn and fated to meet again."

"Then you really are…"  
"Yes, and you, are still me knight in shinning armor."

"Kaoru…" he reached out and grasped her, pulling the startled fate into a hug. Something deep inside of her started to stir at this close feeling, it was so right—even if it did seem a little off. 

"Kenshin, there is something I want you to know…the feelings we had for each other in our past life mean nothing in this one."

"Come on Aki-kun! We can't bother them!" Tomoe had said, but that was before things really started to get interesting between the two they were watching from the bushes. From this spot they could see and hear everything going on between their respective cousins. And it was getting…a little hot, especially with that hug. But the last thing Kaoru had said brought silence between all four. In other words, no one expected something like that to be said.

"What do you mean?"

"I never got a straight answer, and in this life, I won't ever know a real answer unless we start anew."

"You mean, to start over with our relationship?"

"I like the way you seem to put it, batty-chan, and it is true all the way." She reached out and patted his check, watching his amber blink. She had been giving him several nicknames that day, that morning she had called him "her littler stalker" for following her about the house. Which was true…but he had a reason for doing so, which was something he couldn't quite think of, even now. 

An alarm went off and Tomoe looked at her cell phone, and freaked. She stood up fast and grabbed Akira by the collar of his shirt. They were going to be late of they didn't leave now.

Kenshin and Kaoru watched the two run off, knowing then where the noise had come from, and neither couldn't help but blush. "That was surprising…"

"I totally agree, but…" he trailed off as he pulled her face in for a kiss.

"That was SO embarrassing," Tomoe said sometime later. "Getting caught in the act of spying."

"Only because of the alarm you set," reminded Akira, as if telling her it was all her fault that they were found.

"Oh, don't go blaming it all on me, it was your idea to spy."

"But look who agreed."

"How sweet, a lover's—"

"Shut up Sano!" They said in unison, glaring at the tori atama for a moment.

"So touchy. What happened anyway?"

"Oh, nothing, except, Enishi should look somewhere else for a girlfriend," said Akira, in a teasing tone.

"Oh, and why is that?" The one in mention asked, glaring at his sister's boyfriend, ready to pounce at any given second. 

"We might just be seeing more of a couple between Kenshin and Kaoru, that is all."

"No way! You mean they're actually going to go for it?" Misao chirped in quickly, before adding in a fast way, "I mean, they only met the other day, right?"

"I know, a fast relationship after only about 24 hours."

"It must mean true love."

"Really Sano, I never expected someone of your stature would believe on something like that."

"I do to Kitsune, it all comes with the package."

"I guess this is true, coming from a person how is afraid of the train and anything else that is new and electronically. And don't call me kitsune, Tori Atama."

"What did you just say?"

"That you're a tori atama, and I totally have to agree."

"Don't get into this as well Weasel!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me loud and clear!"

"Guys…"

"Take it back!"

"Not until you do!"

"Um, guys…"

"What?!"  
"I've got the tickets."

"Oh…"

"Well, lets go!"

The kiss they had shared was still sending nice shivers through her spine, even if it was late into the night. In front of her the books and papers for her homework assignment laid all about, no special order but she was still able to keep track of things.

At first she couldn't quite figure out how people could do something like this, though, she never went through a normal 'mortal' school before, learning how to control her 'sight' powers with her sisters was different then anything else her had ever gone through. And the lessons she went through as a child were also different, from learning with her father and mother…she was never used to a real school such as this.

A shot of pain went through, causing her to cry out in shock. Tears springing as it shook her body with great force. Everything seemed to hurt, but from what.

"Kao-chan!" Soba called, opening the door to Kaoru's room, finding the girl curled on the floor, crying in pain. "Kao-chan…?"

"It hurts…everything hurts!" She cried out once more, and this time louder, almost like a scream of death, if anyone there had a sixth sense anyway.

"Megumi-san, can you do anything?" Soba asked, hurriedly, the girl was going into medicine, wouldn't that count for something?

"Kao-san, calm down, take deep breaths," Megumi advised, and the girl tried, but the pain just continued to calm, and her last conscious thought was…

_The Mirror…_

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Cliffhanger! ^.^ I just love them, don't you agree? As for what is going on, you will see in the next chapter, when everyone meets a new guest of four who happen to just drop in, with the Order of the Future taking advantage of the situation like nothing ever seen before.

haruko: it all depends with the next chapter, when people get tested by a certain order. And I like the amber eyes better, they remind of Youko Kurama-sama's gold eyes. *faints for a moment*

Kriska: if it helps, I don't quite get it either, but this fic is just part of this big series of fics that intertwine from the main one, which is like…fours long stories in one. But, I'm just putting up the small ones right now, I don't know about anything else.

Naomi: I know its in Latin because of Cantate Domino, a song I sung in Chorus. And the director was so picky about the Canta_te_, it was really annoying. Thank you for the bit of information. We'll just have to see about the name thing, we'll all just have to see.

Clownsareevi & Darkshadowheartless: You know I would let you proofread anything I write for this story and others, but, I don't have the patient to let you proofread this one…its 9:09 right now, and I don't want to wait until tomorrow for you to read it! Sorry.

omochi: ah, so we shall see, if it ever comes out to be. Don't mind what I just said, anyway, the next chapter will be a long one, with a look over in someone's life and a bunch of a little fights, one being quite bloody (my dark side likes that part…she's gonna be the one writing it for me… ^.^).

Jay: its okay to be confused, I'm always confused with all of my fics. Never know where they are going to run. (That was a bad joke, if anyone got it.)

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you all liked this chapter and can't wait for the next!


	6. Those Who Kill Are Those Who Know

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Hello, people, I am updating once again, after a week of being *cries* gone. Oh well, my dark side was busy updating and posting a new dark fic (which can get quite annoying if your light side wants to do something different, something totally different…). Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 6: Those Who Kill Are Those Who Know

~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Some one is coming…

What is?

__

Your self…

My self…? How? How can I come if I am…

__

There is so many ways future…

Order! Future Order? What is happening?!

__

The Mirror feels it all, you poured your soul into it, and thus…it feels the pain of your soul from another dimension who knows to much for her own good…

How…?

__

There is so many ways…

She woke with a start, sweat making her hair and clothes stick to her skin. Everything felt hot, and so unclear, her dream just adding to the confusion she felt deep inside.

"Kao-chan!"

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin, looking at her with such eyes that made her feel like she was on top of the world…they were so caring. "Your awake!" 

She only then realized where he was sitting, right at the side of her bed, in other words, to close for comfort, or for being proper. "How…how long was I out?"

"Sense last night, but the way you went…it wasn't normal."

"I know, but I'm fine now, see?" She touched his cheek, feeling the heat of his skin, the warmth of his eyes as if they were giving off s soft kind, and loving heat. His own hand came up and clasped hers in a tight hold. All she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him and he seemed to agree as they slowly leaned into each other.

"Kenshin-san, Kao-san! I've got you something--!" Tomoe called out, opening the door and startling the two, who didn't jump away from each other, neither wanting to give the other's hand up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

She turned red at the feeling of the room and the way the two occupants seemed to look at her. Tomoe quickly set the tray of food down and scurried from the room, closing the door shut behind her.

"You just seem to be the unlucky one, don't you, dear?" teased Akira to his blushing girl friend as she mumbled something about ruining a sweet moment between Kenshin and Kaoru twice by now.

"It's not funny, Akira! I totally walked in on the two! And at such a bad moment! The feeling of the room was like something very important in their relationship was going to be said!" declared Tomoe, glaring at Akira as she did so.

"If it makes you feel better Tomoe-chan, 'the important thing' that was going down, did happen," said Kaoru, as she and Kenshin came into the kitchen. Scratch that, it was more like Kenshin came into the kitchen with Kaoru on his back. "It was a delicious snack you sent up too."

"Why thank you," said Soba, appearing quite proudly from around the corner to the room where the washing machine and dryer were. "I made it myself."

"I think they could've told that you at least did the tea," said Enishi, sitting at the counter and drinking his own cup of tea. "Hey…did anyone get a strange feeling last night…? One that seemed to tell you that some one was coming from far way?"

"NO, why would you ever say that?" Soba felt his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. "Maybe we should have Megumi-chan look at you…which reminds me! Kao-chan, I want you to go with me to her father's clinic, and get a check up. I don't want you getting sick from what happened last night.

"I'm fine Great Aunt, I was just…"

"Going through great amounts of unknown pain?" Megumi offered, as she stood at threw door to the kitchen. "Sorry for coming in unannounced, but on one seemed to hear me knock at the front door."

"Its alright, friends are family! Come in and have a seat, I just finished making a nice snack!" Soba went about her task of taking the cookies out of the oven, putting some more in as well.

"Did anyone else help?"

"Of course! Enishi was my taste tester. He seems to be enjoying the job."

"I hope there was better results then the other night!"

"Do you have to remind me about that?" Enishi said, looking a little pitiful as everyone laughed at him.

"Sorry, you poor boy, but that experience means that my cooking will NEVER improve!" Kaoru said, trying to make him feel better.

"What do you mean? Your cooking is very good."

"And it will either be bad or too spicy. I can never get a recipe to work out right."

"That must suck."

"You have no idea!"

"Enishi, I need you to go down the street and bring this batch of cookies to Old Hideki for me," Soba said, handing her grandson a package of cookies. "When you get back I will have everything ready for a noon time snack."

If there was one thing Enishi hated in this life was Old Hideki, the man was always reminiscing about the past, and what a boring bast it had always been! It was like the man had nothing else to do but complain about the past he would rather be reliving while adding more adventure.

And the reason he was going was because he didn't like the "sweet old man" as Soba described him.

"Sweet old man my ass," he mumbled, his feet taking him slowly to the corner where Hideki was, sitting under the shade of his tree with this small pet dog by his side. "Hideki-san, Soba made you some cookies!"

Enishi put them down next to him, trying to escape from hearing any of the old man's tales when he said something the young man didn't expect. "She's coming, a woman…but she isn't a woman at all. More like a demon in a human's skin…but, she IS human. That is the strange thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a dream last night, one I can't quite explain, and SHE was in it. Looked like your cousin, but she wasn't the same. Better looking, I guess you could say, but…her eyes, they hold knowledge beyond the years that she looks. That's it! She is older then she looks…if so, then why doesn't she look old?"

A burst of lightening struck through a cloudless sky, the thunder coming after it thick and strong. It was natural, and it gave Enishi a shock to his bones. He looked up at the sky, his eyes trying to find something that he knew wasn't there.

"You had the same dream, the only other person I found today who did, but, what does this all mean?!" Hideki's pet started to whine, scooting back under his master's chair in fear as the thunder and lightening filled the air, like a constant heart beating, one that never missed a single beat.

"I better get going!" Enishi didn't wait for a reply just started to run back home, but the street started to twist, turn, the colors changing form pink, red, blue, orange, yellow and so on, always changing, but not one thing was changed to its original color. 

He looked at his own body, afraid that he too was changing colors, but he found himself perfectly the same, everything else was being changed, but never him.

A thick wind started to blow, leaves flying around in mock tornadoes as they blew about in strong clouds. The thunder and lightening started to go out of sync, and the color changing stopped. Soon enough, everything seemed to stop, as if time was standing still.

And then, they appeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Cliffhanger, well, because my dark side wanted to stop and work more on the battle scene so it would be better, so I only had to go along. That was 1, 249 words! The longest yet…I think. And it was all written quite well. ^.^

omochi: No, in the end though, some one is going to try and get the mirror, i.e. take it.

Misanagi: Okay, thank you for the bit of information. All I knew was that it was a Latin word. And I'm understanding this fic little by little as well, cause I have no idea really where it is going to lead to. ^.^'

Jay: The mirror senses that another Kaoru is coming, but this one from another dimension. In fact, she just showed up at the end of this chapter.

Thank you for reviewing this confusing fic, but things will be explained more in the next chapter, well…about this "unexpected guest" anyway. I hope you like it!


	7. There She Falls A Goddess Among The Dead

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 7: There She Falls; a Goddess Among The Dead

~*~*~*~*~*

__

The flight into death has always been the hardest…but I would never cry…

Kaoru swore she heard a voice echoing through her head, a voice much like hers, but this one was sad, and expecting death with a calmness much like the Shinigami himself. It was unnerving. 

After Enishi had left with his task, she had excused her self to go get dressed, but the distance sound of sudden thunder got her dressed faster then any normal girl. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was pulling on, which happened to be a pair of jeans, a loose shirt, a long, sweater jacket, and finally, a dagger given to her by the Moon god himself, slipping it into the inside pocket of her coat. 

The dagger was her only weapon beside the mirror, but, she never used it like the other item, it was too powerful, only a god or demi-god to control it to its true potential. Kaoru her self always refrained from using it, weary of the out come that might come if it got in the wrong hands or the hidden power inside it took over you.

Instead of heading to the kitchen, she want out side, finding the sky full of the bright lights of lightening and the echoing thunder that followed. Fear got her; the twin occurrences in the sky had always scared her, no doubt about that. Even in her time stranded in the Limbo/The Order of Time, she was unable to get over the petty fear.

But, even that wouldn't stop her from finding what the future Order--her dear friend and partner in finding the future in her dreams and mirror--had been telling her. Not only that, but the voice in her head…what were the answers she would find behind that?

Suddenly the occurrence of the lightening and thunder started going out of order, and the area started to twist and misshape, turning different colors as if it had a will of its own.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was running towards her, wrapping her in his arms, a tight embrace as his eyes showed fear…fear of loosing her once again.

A wind started, blowing open the gate to the dojo with a bang, the sound echoing like a canon that had just gone off, the sound ringing in her ears. His hold tightened as he protected her from the wind to his best ability.

The sounds of the others running towards them, Soba clutching the mirror from the shrine to her body with her dear life. Someone said something about craziness about going for a mirror that they could easy replace, and got hit on the head by some one else, or something, but Kaoru wouldn't know, for she wasn't paying attention. 

Her eyes were lost to the sky, as a strong bolt of light came across the every changing sky, and from it, came two beings. One was a big bulk, his form that of a demon from hell, like in painting done by a deranged artist whose creations would never sell to the sane or good at heart. That one landed across the street, falling on the roof with a big impact.

The other, was an exact duplicate of her. Graceful, and beautiful, her landing on the dojo's surrounding wall was like a ballerina landing from a graceful leap. There was one difference between the two though, the Kaoru being held by Kenshin had never held a sword dripping of demon blood, not even in a past life.

The one on the wall glanced at them, one at a time with uncaring eyes, until they fell on the eyes of the one like her, and they changed, but what it was they didn't know. She turned from them and jumped down.

Kaoru forced herself from Kenshin's arms and ran out the gate, not understanding why she wanted to follow, but something told her to do so. They found the two having a stand off; their bodies still as they regarded each other through the howling wind.

"You guys!" Misao cried out, running over with the rest of the gain behind her, some looking more at the pair having the stand off then where they were going.

"Where's Enishi!" Soba called in panic, and she soon spotted him, slowly moving their way, as he had to pass the two standing in the middle of the street. He was finally there, none of them had given him a look, to busy with deciding who would make the first move. His grandmother and sister hugged him, as both were worried about him.

"Ah, look at you, just as the legends had said," said the demon, his voice reminding them all of gravel being stepped on multiplied a thousand times.

"This from a man whose first intentions from a man who wanted to have sex with me? And that was their lone purpose, Fegideru," said the girl--woman, as she was nothing else.

"Rosa-chan, how can you believe something like that? I brought you back--"

"What if I didn't want to be back. My life was just fine until you showed your ugly ass to the world."

"Don't talk like that to your master!" Fegideru appeared pissed, glaring with glowing red eyes at the girl in distaste.

"Master? I have no master!" Fegideru lunged, but Rosa expected his attack, and dodged the clawed hand he had sent after her. She swiped at him with her sword when he flew by her, hitting his shoulder. Blood flowed from the wound, and that only made her want to see more.

Once more they landed across from each other and Fegideru looked up at their uninvited audience that had been gathering. He grinned a sick twisted way, the tips of yellow fanged teeth picking out from over his thick lips. 

A small ball of light appeared in his hands, one Kaoru spotted. Silently she started up with a spell she knew from a long ago, one that would hopefully work, thus creating a shield around them…but, Past's spells weren't very reliable. 

"What is this Fegideru, picking on just mere children? Even S Class youkai wouldn't stoop that low," came the cold voice of Rosa, her eyes a burning blue, haunting to look at but they had this hypnotizing effect that pulled you in. "Come, dear Master, we shall settle this now, agreed? With out the destruction of our child-sized audience? Agree?"

"Fuck--"

In a flash there she was, the tip of her sword at his throat, piercing it just enough to draw a few drops of blood.

"Agreed!"

"Good." With out warning of even the change in her breath, she shoved the sword through his throat, dragged it out and sliced the whole thing off. She watched his body fall to the ground, a wave of blood flowing across her booted feet, but she didn't care one bit. Taking a scarf from with in her coat, she took the demon's head and drained it off blood, wrapping it up in the scarf when she was done. "There, his head with catch a nice price…but…"

"Um…Miss?" Kaoru said slowly, walking just as slowly up to the mirror image of her self. 

"Oh! Yes, I'm so sorry for this mess…but, unfortunately, I didn't know who to deal with it…and now, Kukujin Ryu, Isha, Jasper and even Chester is gone…my whole family…" Her eyes gained a soft look, far away and sad as she gazed at nothing, but seeing the faces--or cloud of smoke--that represented her 'family.'

"Maybe we could help you?"

"It would be a long shot, but, maybe you could." She smiled, showing off perfectly set white vampire like teeth. "By the way, my name is Rosanzerusu."

"Is that Spanish?"

"Yes."

"But your Japanese, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So the name thing…"

"I have no idea."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Can anyone guess what city she is named after? I'll give a hint, its in California and has quite a pollution problem. I would give more, but that would just give it all away. I guess the battle scene was short, not all that well, but, neither me or my dark side do well with action, but I thought it was well written then anything else I have done that involved action.

omochi: they are here! Clones from other dimensions! Ah! Only this part can be labeled the evil doing done by the two.

Shunu No Miko: The suspense if killing? Well, it did kill! (A very bad joke…)

kurara: winter break, got about one more week for me. And they will be able to help Rosanzerusu in the end.

Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter as well as the others.


	8. And She Speaks of Gods and Fates

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I am back and ready with more of this story. ^.^ And confusing at it may seem, most will be explained in this chapter, some how… but I am willing to do it.

Chapter 8: And She Speaks of Gods and Fates

~*~*~*~*~*

__

You are going to be the judge…

What?

__

A judge_, think over the answer…and the question…_

A question and answer? What kind of question? What will I be looking for?

__

You will know…

Know? I won't know! Order! What are you talking about?!

__

Just think it over, her--your--answer…

Order?! Wait! Tell me what you mean!

__

You will know, trust me…

"My name is Rosuanzerusu, after a Spanish word. And, I come from a different dimension somewhat parallel to this dimension you are all living in. No one quite knows how many dimensions are out there, except for the Fates, and only a certain kind at that," Rosuanzerusu started after everyone had calmed down. She had gotten ride of the demon's body, not really caring about it as she did so. It was like she let everything pass by her, as if she didn't kill anyone at all. 

"The weavers?" Kaoru said, looking at her copy, wondering where she had learned of all this.

"Yes, and that is what they do, weave the past, present, and future events into their cloths. There is also other fates, like they Three Seeing Fates, or the ones who see the past, present and future deep with in their dreams. My mother was that of the Fate of Future, the reason I know all this."

"So you are a--"

"Its not exactly a half breed, but in this form, my first life, I am a full goddess of The Courage, I had refused, so to speak, to become a fate like my mother."

"Why refuse to be a fate?" Kaoru cried out, not that she meant to, but she WAS a fate, one of the Three Seeing Fates to be exact, and this hurt that this other her didn't want to be one!

Everyone looked at her like she was from planet Mars, except for Rosuanzerusu. She could look right through her and find what she was thinking, feeling, all because she could. Well, in this form anyway. Once she got back to normal, when Chester, Kukujin Ryu, Jasper, Isha and she got separated from this form, she wouldn't have these powers she tried to destroy in her first life.

"I didn't because it meant I would be a caged creature in the Reikai, never to see my lover or friends again, unless the weavers would allow it. I know because I have seen it with my parents… sense I was born in my first life I known that they were able to be together in all the worlds two times, and when I was first born into the minds of the weavers my mother died at child birth and no one knew who my father was.

"But I love my Ryu, for him…I feel like I could life on forever in the pits of Hell as long as I knew that he loved me!"

Tomoe and Enishi made eye contact from across the room as the girl's hand tightened around Akira's. They knew why this dimension's Kaoru had to say those words to Kenshin before she went on, she loved him so…

"I feel the same way about someone…" whispered Kaoru, "but there is no way I can be what I once was…in the past…"

Kenshin looked at her, softly aware of what she meant, of the love she felt about someone, which he hoped was him.

"What did you need done?" She asked, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

"In this first life I tried to destroy my soul, for I am a full god, my father beginning Kami no Yuki. The child of a fate and a god, and got my self cursed in the end. The weavers decided to keep me living, but I wouldn't remember this life until I got all four of my 'guardians' gathered. These four guardians where people I knew in my first life that I cared for in some way, the nice side of Chester was my best friend, Kukujin was a older brother, as well as Isha and Jasper was a little brother…the second side of Chester is more of a boss, but I cared for him the same in the end.

"When I gathered all four, I was able to know my first life, and get that form--more like THIS form--when we gather our power into one and fuse together to create one person."

"And that demon did that to you?" Enishi said, slowly, thinking what she said over.

"Yes, but normally I would be able to come apart, and become all five--myself, Isha, Jasper, Kukujin and Chester once more. He used a spell though, one that made us stick together. But, being the ass of a man he was, he never got the spell that would undo the work he did."

"That is what you need done? A reverse spell?"

"Yes, but, it can't just be a spell done any regular way, it has to be a certain one done by a fate or a god or goddess who has the power to do so. The ass stole the spell and ability from a sleeping god who should have been left alone. Because of that, he accidentally put a tare in our dimension that got us transported here."

"But why not stay in this form?" Kaoru asked, her voice firm and cool as she looked Rosuanzerusu over, trying to see if their would be a hint to her not really wanting to return to normal.

Rosuanzerusu looked thoughtful for a moment, her blue fixating on a spot far behind them, possibly at a point that didn't exist in this dimension. "What are all of you like? A family, right? Well, that is what we are, a family that was meant to be together through thick and thin. One that isn't supposed to be fused together to make one form, but the separate parts that makes up that family as a whole."

"Then I can help you."

Everyone looked at her, watching as she stood and went to the mirror that Soba had rested at the counter of the kitchen. Light seemed to flow around them both as the ancient writing that was gone appeared once more.

"Order of Future, come to who calls you…come to the one who dreams of things yet to come…help me through the truth I seek in the darkness of the Cursed Mirror…Come."

A brighter light seemed to come from out of the mirror, circling about her, covering her, a kimono of soft blue with dancing dragons of red, black, violet and gold. Her hair was lost of its ribbon, and held in hair sticks, one amethyst and the other amber, both in the design of a dragon. The light itself turned into the form of a dragon, one that seemed to want to take up more space then was allowed to him in the room.

"Order I have called you here--"

__

I know why you called, as you got the answer you searched for…but, you destroyed your only chance.

"I never had a real chance…"

__

So you put another before you? Wise, I knew you were the right choice for the Future, my partner.

"Will you help?"

__

Yes, I will, as long as they can help bring you back…which I know they can do…

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, her secret if out, but what can the soon to be separated Rosuanzerusu do to help our tanuki-chan. We'll just have to see in the next chapter, which I will get up as soon as I can!

omochi: that's what it seems to be, but something's vary from dimension to dimension, like in one dimension you have two choices and you make choice #1, but in another dimension, you make choice #2.

Naomi: my mom's computer is really strange, so I know how that feels. I got the Spanish word from my Japanese book I use for my class at delta, and well…I liked how it sounded. 

MoMo-chan: I will, I will! Don't worry! ^.^

Jay: Yep! Though, in my book it's spelled with a 'zu' instead of a 'ji.' Living in big cities at the coast? I like the central valley though, its home. 

Mango: 'Fade' is a cool story, I've read it before. And thank you, I never knew someone looked up to me, usually, it's the other way around.

Thank you for reviewing and the next chapter will be coming soon!


	9. Welcome the Five Who Know

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: This chapter features the most STRANGEST characters I will every create and bring into existness…for this story anyway, all come from a series of RK fics I have never thought about writing out and posting them on ff.net…so don't expect anything unless I change my mind. (Rosuanzerusu is from that series, as well as Chester, Jasper, Isha, and Kukujin Ryu.) Well, on with the fic! 

Chapter 9: Welcome the Five Who Know… 

~*~*~*~*~*

"So, this one is going to turn us back?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you?"

"Hime-chan?"

"Of course she doesn't, she got us into this mess, didn't she?"

"CHESTER!!!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Akira cried out, Kaoru expected Kenshin to do so, but he seemed so quiet, sitting there staring at her with the most confusing of eyes. His eyes seemed to be changing emotions every second, never repeating the same emotion, just going on to more and more that probably didn't even exist.

She reached a hand out towards him, fearful that he would jerk away, but he just reached out for it, clasping a frail, cold hand in his own. "I…I don't care what you are! I just want you to stay with me!"

His eyes had only one emotion in them at that, and they seemed to shake as the colors amber and amethyst mixed in a storm of glory. Her own yes softened, nearly to the point of tears as they embraced each other, not remembering that others were watching them admist their scene. The only thing that mattered was that they were together again. 

_Maybe I should explain, _muttered the dragon, his mental voice ringing through their heads in a low, musical tone, _But in a more…suitable form._

In another form of light, the large dragon vanished to be replaced by a young man, his eyes the haunting silver and his hair glowing blond like the sun. "My name is confidential, but you may call me Na-chan, the adorable little dragon who is the Order of the Future, this I am Kao-sama's partner, observing her dreams of the future for problems that aren't…how can I put it…?"

"That aren't supposed to be there?" Rosuanzerusu suggested, not really saying what it really was—cause she didn't quite know her self—but offering what she thought it might meant.

"Yeah, thank you! And now, if those two love birds would break and Kao-sama would get herself ready—"

"Na-chan," Kaoru said, not even bothering to look at him as she did so.

"Um, yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"We can wait," said Rosuanzerusu, smiling cheerfully.

"Well, I can't wait for an answer!" declared Akira, standing up but Tomoe pulled him down. She wouldn't let him bother the two like she—and he—had been doing before.

"I can explain all that I—we, Enishi and I—know. Kaoru was stuck in the mirror, sense her death in her past life, and asked us to help her…do something!" explained Tomoe, stalling as she came upon the reason, not really wanting to give it all away. Kaoru had her reasons for doing things, and she didn't want to say something that would give it all away. "And she gave us these bracelets that would…help bring her back here…I think."

"You need the bracelets to re-create the body of the spirit who wishes to come back. But, the wearer of the bracelet has to be the same species as the spirit who wishes to come back…and they will only come back for the cycle of the moon. The moon thing is kind of strange though, say you came back on a full moon, you go on a full moon. So if the moon was on a waxing cycle, you would come and go when the moon was in the same position at the next time." This was all mentioned by Na-chan, not really caring if he was giving the secret away about the bracelets, Kaoru had used them, and there was no reason to keep it hidden.

"Thank you so very much, Na-chan," said Kaoru, her hand wrapped with Kenshin's until she let it go to go back to the mirror. Indeed, she did have a body, frail and pale, but she was breathing and living, like the rest of them—but some were septic of the dragon.

"Wow! The Bracelet's of Zion? A secret?" Rosuanzerusu questioned, showing confusion on her face. 

"What? Aren't they only with the gods?"

The other shook their head no. "I got the one I used to bring someone back from a dealer in the black market. Though it was the demon black market."

"I guess that explains something. Now, to break you all apart, you need to do something—all the spirits with in you." Kaoru held the mirror, cradling it in her arms.

"What do we need to do?"

She didn't answer as she looked at her audience. "Everyone, I need you to scoot back to the farthest wall, incase something goes wrong…I haven't quite done this before, only told about it by the Order, and read it in a book…but it was VERY old."

"You never done this before?" The 'goddess' looked at her for moment before smiling a smile that shinned in her eyes. "Even better! I've always wanted to be a guinea pig." The last part was spoken sarcastically, but the smile somehow stayed to shine. 

"Now, what did you need of us to do?"

"Focus yourself on your true form, or, how your body looks the time before you all joined together."

"Okay!"

She closed her eyes, and each spirit focused on their forms.

The only girl spirit, the real Rosuanzerusu, focused on the small vampire, sprite-like, blue eyed girl she was in form. Kukujin focused on the smallest form he could become, the snake-sized black dragon, the form he choose almost every day. Jasper chose his human form, the greened child with the clothes that made him look like Ascot from Magic Knight Rayearth. Isha decided his animal form, the proud and strong werewolf that could make a dragon (who wasn't a friend of Kukujin) tremble in fear. And Chester, the pain in the ass that he is, focused on the body the gods had granted him to use while the group was on the mission they were supposed to be doing before this whole mess started.

Kaoru and Na-chan, they closed their own eyes, but focused their power on the mirror, and slowly, she started to say a soft spell, the words in a language none in the audience could understand as they watched the scene before them unfold.

A light came from the mirror, and it embraced them all, the whole room seemed to be made from the soft yet bright light whose center was with Kaoru, Na-chan, and the mirror. Then, it vanished as suddenly as it appeared, and where Rosuanzerusu once stood were five—a woman, a man, a child, a lizard like creature and a wolf.

It looked like they were all dead, and that is what made Kaoru so worried, but no one expected what happened next.

"Chester, get the fuck OFF of me!"

There was a round of sweat drops.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: It was a funny ending to this chapter, or at least I thought it was! ^.^ This story will end in about two chapters, or so I hope, and I will finish it as soon as I can!

MoMo-chan: Rosuanzerusu means Los Angeles.

omochi: they'll be able to get her back, don't worry.

Naomi: She is the Fate of the Future, Na-chan just makes sure everything in her dreams of the future goes well.

The Blank Review: she'll come back, and she is still in her body, she just 'put on' her Fate costume. And the group that forms into Rosuanzerusu will bring her back. In the next chapter though.

Jay: I got it from my Japanese book, as I said…I think I said it…I added a 'san' to Soba? Opps! I'll fic it, sorry.

Thank you for reviewing! Watch out for when I update again!


	10. Kaochan Are They All Sane?

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Well, back, and quick, well, I was bored, and wanted to get more into Chester's character as well as they rest of them. I hope you like it!

Chapter 10: Kao-chan…Are They All Sane?

~*~*~*~*~*

"Chester, get the fuck off me!"

"Tell that to the brat sitting on my head!"

"Can't…breath…!"

"I think I hit my head."

"Where's Kukujin?"

The audience watched as all five seemed to scramble off one another, but they could really only see four. They formed into a circle around one spot, where their fifth member seemed to be, a small black lizard who had swirls for eyes, like an anime or manga character. 

"Ku-chan? Are you…okay?" the girl asked, her voice was soft, as if she was dreading something as she bent to pick the lizard off the floor.

"Is he okay hime-chan?" the child asked, his voice just as soft.

"Its alright with me if the thing just croaks," said the brisk man, his hair blond with purple and blue mixed bangs. 

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Chester," hissed the wolf, his eyes a blazing with a hidden fire as he gazed at the man, who just looked back.

"What did you just call me?" Chester replied, his voice calm and cool.

"Isha-san, Chester-sama, please don't argue," said the child as he looked at his two companions. 

"Ku-chan, wake up." The girl was still trying to awake the lizard, and she looked thoughtful for a moment before an idea seemed to come to her. "If you wake up now, the sooner we can leave and we'll visit you Kaa-chan when we get back home."

The swirls turned into cute red rubies as the lizard shot up in the girl's arms, staring at her as if asking her is she meant what she said.

"Of course I do you idiot!" She hugged him close to her, and the lizard returned the hug.

"Um, Kao-chan?" Soba said, looking at Kaoru with somewhat clam eyes.

"Yes, Great Aunt?" Kaoru replied, mentally scolding herself for calling her that when she really wasn't her aunt.

"Are they all sane?"

"I have no idea."

"Of course were not insane, but we're called that every day," called out the lizard, as he appeared in front of the old woman, giving them a nice shock, for he was flying, a small pair of wings helping him float.

"You're not a lizard!" cried Na-chan, looking at the black thing with amazement.

"Of course I'm not, what did you think I was? A lizard? Sides, I don't do that tongue thing," the thing snapped back, sticking his tongue out at him in anger.

"Then what are you?"

"I am Kukujin Ryu, a black dragon," Kukujin said proudly. "You may call me Ku-chan. The child over there is Jasper, a mage and a demi snake god. The bastard who told me to just die is Chester, a man with an amazing split personality."

"Hey you rat! What the hell did you just fucking call me?" Chester growled, his voice dropping several octaves as he did so.

"Never mind him. The werewolf is Isha, and he is what his name implies. And the girl—"

"My name is K'mita, but you may call me Koneko-chan, a nick name I have picked up over the years of dimension traveling." The girl said, looking at them with beautiful blue eyes. That was the only word that could really explain her, long hair was set in two buns at the sides of her head, held by matching hair sticks. A nice Chinese style pants and shirt made of blue silk decked in lazy designs of flowers. She had a woman's body and grace, but a child's sweetness.

"And that usually adds to a bag of trouble," Na-chan said, as if guessing all of their thoughts. "You, Koneko-chan, are a first class vampire who can get anyone but her self into trouble—she's dragged into it because of other people."

"And where do you, Mister Jack ass, get your information? Illegal information from a book that tells you everything you wish?" Kukujin was in Na-chan's face, looking the other dragon in the eye with his own, which were amazingly steady and calm.

"How did you know about the book?" Na-chan looked worried, it crossed his face, not leaving as he looked into red eyes that just leaked of evil justice. In Na-chan's hands was a thick book, one he held in front of him, halfway opened.

"Illegal book? Na-chan, you wouldn't! Not after the last time?" Kaoru looked pissed, anger growing like fire in her blue eyes, nearly turning them a color red!

"Um…no." Na-chan hastily tried to hide the thick old book he was hiding behind his back as she glared at him.

"I can't believe this you…you…" Kaoru's eyes were blazing with anger, for something about this book hit her hard. Na-chan had used this book before, and it wasn't just his ass that got in trouble.  


"Son of a bitch?" Koneko offered, whispering it almost into her double's ear.

"Yeah, you are utterly correct." The two seemed to agree on it as Na-chan tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Hey, can't you guys do something about my partner? As well, bring her back? You know?" Na-chan didn't exactly know HOW to say it, if he wanted to say it at all. Something wasn't letting him, maybe he grew to attached to his partner over the years they had been together? But that wasn't a real thought, it couldn't be true, he didn't love her—in any way possible—sides, he wasn't able to love. Beyond imagination all the way.

"Of course we can," said Jasper, his child smile lightening up the room in the innocent way a child would to their parents. This smile, it touched him, somehow, and gave him some hope. Maybe they could, this whole batch of…freaks (he couldn't think of a better way to put it) could really help them—her—bring her back and realize their dreams of being in love and have a real family.

"A real family? As in mother, father and children?" This startled Na-chan, had this young boy—this child who eyes and face showed nothing, hidden beneath his hat and bangs, read his thoughts like you would a book? "Not really, Na-san, demo, your thoughts just came. The emotion of it just wouldn't leave me."

Now he caught everyone's attention. People sat about on the floor, some what spread out around Na-chan and Jasper, as the two conversed. Though Koneko and Kukujin took a different route, they sat back…on air. Neither seemed to care about the odd looks they gained, just sitting back and watching Jasper spread the knowledge they knew he loved to gain and give.

"A family like that, it is just standard, right? A normal typical statement when you want a standard thing. But are we not a family as well? Hime-chan, Ku-nii, I-nii, Chester-sama and myself? Are we not a family in the end? You have the sisters and the brothers, all whom may mother and father any of the others as a real family would.

"We are, as you might say, a mix of beings that are the opposite of each other—we all head in our own paths that never seem to cross on the Weaver's cloth, but it always does here, in this world that was created. A family that needs to be—always to be in our dimension—and we love it that way. Is that not a family?"

"I guess it would be…" The other replied, the thinking look appearing in his silver eyes. "Yes, it would be…but, the order…we aren't at all a family like you say you are."

"Why would that be?"

"None of us were ever close enough," said Kaoru, a sad tone in her voice. Her words were true, only Past and Present were close, as was the Order of Past and Present…the man Order, Na-chan and herself were apart from everything else. The future, it must never be told to anyone, not even the Fate of Future herself, but still the nightmare was real, and thus, she and Na-chan had been pushed out of the group. Even if she was 'kin' to the others, it was never a real family.

"That makes sense. But, I am sure that you Na-chan, can make yourself a part of the family here. That is what I think. Now, about this bringing her back to life, I need a chair, and my bag…Isha, where did you put it?"

"The bag? The one with the medical equipment that son of a kitsune got you?" The werewolf asked, getting up from his laying position on the floor.

"Yes, why?"

"Space pocket, give me a second." They watched the wolf sit up, the fur slowly seeming to fall off of him; clothing showing as the fur fell. Every wolf part formed into human, but the thick hair on its head fell long and thick, about his eyes it fell, the wolf ears peaking out under the messy mop. A slender hand sneaked into the hair, and pulled out a small, rough black leather bag.

"Ah, thank you my good man, now, if we could only get a chair."  


~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I could've gone on! I should've gone on…but, I can't stand writing anymore for this chapter! *cries* It is SO horrible! But, I will update as soon as I can once more…now if only my sister would stop breathing down my neck…that is better *screams as sister tells her something about author note mistake* She is holding my Pin (stuffed animal penguin) hostage, brb! Back, and with Pin-chan! ^.^

P.S. That all happened…

omochi: yes, Chester is a nut case, if I ever get around to writing anything about the real story line for those characters, you would know why.

Jay: Yes, above all, they are a cool group, but they need…a little lesson in manners and everything else.

A little lack in reviews, but that is alright! I feel like finishing this story anyway! I'll finish this story up in a couple of chapters! See you latter for now! And thanks for reviewing!


	11. What it Seems

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: I am back, with a new chapter for this story, and after this one, only one more to go! Then it will be done!

Chapter 11: What it Seems

~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Will someone please get me two chairs--identical if they can be," said Jasper, not looking up from the bag he was digging trough as Soba pushed Enishi as a sign to do what the 'young boy' had asked, though everyone suspected that he was far older then he looked. The boy came back with two of the family's lawn chairs, putting them down where Jasper was. "Thank you, now, hime-chan, Kaoru-san, may you please sit down and we will get this under way."

The two did so, though Kaoru was somewhat scared. How could they posses the knowledge to bring some one back to life when only the highest of gods could do so? This wasn't right; in fact, it seemed down right like…like it was a gift given to them so they could so.

"Now, to keep some minds off of this all, how about I tell a story?" Jasper said, not paying attention to his words but to his actions as he took somethings from his bag. Kaoru looked away, not wanting to see what it was, as did everyone else, supposedly, because no one was really watching them either.

"Sense I had no objections, I will speak of a fairy tale that I heard when we visited a winter festival in another dimension. This tale was quite twisted, and so I shall tell who acts as the characters. My hime-chan in that dimension played the prince, who was too…how can I put it, well, the prince was a like a snobby woman, only a man. And the princess, was a male--who, just for the record, looked better in a dress then he did anything else! And the dragon was also male, a strong brute, who accidentally dropped the poor prince in some part of the play, but now that this is done, say I get on with the rest?

"Once upon a time, there lived a peaceful kingdom, in which resided a prince whose beauty compared only to that of his reflection. He was, to saw, arrogant, and in love with his own image. But, when it came to marriage, he did not choose on the looks of those who wanted him, but rather the strength they held in heart, body and soul."

"It sounds more like a regular princess gets taken by a dragon and then rescued by her prince type of story!" said Misao, offering what she thought as the boy like figure paused in his words to do something in front of him, where the link between Koneko's and Kaoru's arms was.

  
"Yes, that is very correct, and somethings are better left unsaid like that, cause its title--of my memory serves me right--was 'A Fairy Tale--Just Twisted.' But I could be off. Anyway, there was a princess from a neighboring kingdom who was madly in love with the prince--and the prince him self wouldn't admit to any one, not even himself, that he too was in love with this beauty. But she was muscular, and tomboyish, having the strength to that of twenty--or was it thirty?--men put together!

"There was one other deeply devoted admirer of the prince, a female dragon who lived on the border of the two nations, and she was quite jealous with the rumors about the prince and princess marrying. And so she devised the plan of kidnapping the prince and marrying him instead of the princess that he loved!

"She did exactly that, on the day when the prince was traveling to the neighboring nation, taking the prince after startling the parade that was accompany him and flying off into the sky. 

"Now, when the princess heard--to say the least, she got pissed. No dragon was going to steal the hunk she had gone after so many years. Having taken her father's might sword, the one that had never seen the face of war, blood or dragon for more then fifty years. 

"You'd think that someone would've stopped her, but no one did, knowing they would meet the dual side of the blade if they tried to reason with the princess in her mad dash after the dragon. When she finally came upon the dragon and her prince, a great battle came, and the prince fainted at the thought of his dear princess rushing off into a duel with a dragon. After several hours of painful fighting, the princess won.

"Heaving the prince over one shoulder, and the tail of the dragon over the other, she headed home. The day she arrived, a great party was started, along with the proposal of marriage between the prince and princess. In the least, they lived happily ever after.

"As for the dragon, that is a totally a different story."

"What in interesting take, I have never heard one quite like it," Misao said, racking her brain in case she did, but not coming up with a single thing. She had always like fables, fairy tales, folk yore in general, but never before had she heard something like this.

"Ah, you shouldn't have, it was the written result of a mad woman on drugs after having it as a dream."

"What…?"

"Oh, a highly drugged woman who fell asleep and was able to remember the dream that cam to her by morning. And I am done!"

Sure enough he was, the blood had been transferred, but was it really that simple? 

"Is the blood all that was needed?" Kenshin asked, no one noticed him move to Kaoru's side, holding her hand as the blood transferred into her body from the other.

"Not really, but the blood will start up all right reactions inside her body, bringing it back to life. But you won't be really alive until a week, at the least. Hime-chan's blood is strong and fast in re-growth, being at a ratio or 16:1, but to bring a body full back will take a while, especially if you aren't taking in blood from something else in the long run."

"In shorter words, what the kid means is that the blood is the first step, but it will help start all the others that will bring your body--and yourself--back to life," said Koneko, holding the place at her arm where the needle had been. A few drops of blood escaped her hold and fell to the floor, but that stopped, and she took her hand from the small wound. Or what used to be a wound. The blood on her arm slowly sucked back in, going through the spot where it came out, and the skin enclosed around it.

"Was that ratio seconds to blood cells or blood cells to seconds?" Enishi gulped, this had taken the cake as the freakiest thing he had ever seen.

"Blood cells to seconds. A vampire needs that to keep their bodies to constantly stay active and alive, other wise we would be shriveled up and dead. Now, I am sorry to say this, but we must make are leave, and we hope that all of you will do fine in your days ahead."

"Thank you, as I do hope you have good days ahead as well," said Kaoru, and the two of them smiled.

"That has got to be freak," muttered Chester to no one, but Soba was peering at him closely, and he looked over at her, not expecting to see her there. He almost gave himself a heart attack.

"Are you free?" Soba purred, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that Chester hoped was just the dim light.

"I'm sorry, but this guy is happily married," said Jasper to the rescue, and Chester nodded his head, holding up his hand where a nice little wedding band sat.

"Oh well, maybe another day."

There leaving was almost like their entrance to their dimension, but they the day didn't seem to return to normal, because Na-chan was still there, and Kaoru had to go and visit the other fates, as well as the main Order. It was something she dreaded, but she had to go, for there was no other real option for her at the moment.

"Do you really have to go?" Kenshin asked, looking down at the ground and then at her, seeing into her eyes and trying to find the answer he wanted.

"No, unfortunately, I have to go…" Kaoru replied, looking back at him, and trying to not show the tears she wanted to cry. She knew he was hurt, there was no real other reason for it, she might not ever be able to come back…

"But why?"

"Kenshin, my soul has this endless duty of dream seeing, and there is no way for me to stop it, no matter how hard I try…but, please, just remember this." She went up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. His own went around her, and they both didn't want to let go. "Please, remember this, please…I love you."

"You can't leave me again. You can't!" His hold tightened, and he buried his head in her hair, taking in the smell of jasmine. Tears came from his eyes, leaking down on to her silky hair.

"And I don't want to either."

That night, they were together the whole time, just lost in the endless pleasures that only they could give to each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Just one more and this fic will be done! All hail the mightiness of almost being done! I am SO happy! ^.^ Second time (I think) I used that line, huh?

Kard of Dark: it's okay, but alas, Chester-chan is happily married with some one else.

MoMo-chan: its okay, and I think you would know it was funny, just from the title of the chapter, though.

omochi: I did not get the last part of your review, sadly, but yes, they are like a family.

Jay: I guess you could say that, but they really do pride them selves of being different from the real Kenshin-gumi, but they wouldn't throw things at you for that kind of comment. Hunt you down and kill you, maybe, but not by throwing items (but I wouldn't let them do that to one of my reviewers, or anyone else for that matter).

Thank you for reviewing, and I will see you in the next, the last and final, chapter of this fic.


	12. This is the endbut can it really be happ...

Cursed Mirror

RK doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 12: This is the End, but…can it really be happy?

~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean I can't go back?"

"Its already been decided, you've spent too much time there already."

"But…I'm alive now…"

"As if we would ever care about something like that!"

"Past…"

"Future, you have NO right to decide your own fate like you have been doing."

"I have to agree with Past on that one."

"I guess this would be a good decision considering you two."

"And what do you mean about that?"  


"You two lived to be old maids after all—neither one of you would understand what it is I am going through!"

"Ohhh, you better take that back girl!"

"Past, please, you can't really kill her you know…"

"I don't care! I'll teach her a lesson somehow."

"Past, Present, I think you two had better stop this now…and congratulate your kin in being the first to be excused from her position with out finishing her appointed time."

"Order!"

"You mean I can go?"

"Yes, you can—you didn't even have to come back here…but, you won't have a past in the mortal world, that may cause a problem, but I am sure you and your lover can get past it."

"Lovers…how they make me gag!"

"Past! Please, be more respectful."

"No, they always make me feel sick with the wish-wash feelings they drag themselves through because they can't understand their feelings in the first place."

"You have a point, Past."

"I do don't I Future? That is why I don't agree with your leaving—you two should've just told each other your feelings in the past and not wait until a time like this!"

"I know, it was horrible timing, right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Order?"

"Yes, Present?"

"There is something I can't understand, how did the dimensions tare like they did? Isn't that against the Order of All?"

"Yes, it is, but Koneko-chan—right?—had the ability to do so, somehow…I think it is because she possess the power rival to that of our Sun Goddess, and was able to get through it all."

"Then how was the demon able to come with her?"

"Because he was traveling with her at the time. He had grabbed hold of her aura, and was able to pull himself along the fabric even though the had different auras to being with."

"Nani? I don't get it…"

"I never expected—or wanted you too."

"Okay…"

"Now, Future—no, Kaoru-san, you can go. Please be free and alive for as long as you can."

"Thank you, Order, Past, Present."

"Ah, come on! You're going to make me cry! So much lover-ness! Too much for me!"

"Such a confusing reason…but, no one is stronger then her…right?"

"While Present is in her own world, I hope you have a kind of your own world with those you love."

"So, Kao-chan has left to see the decision made for her?" Misao said, sitting back against a pole at the dojo porch. "I hope everything turns out alright…"

"You aren't the only one," whispered Kenshin, hoping no one heard him, but at the same time wishing some one did.

"Oh, now spot looking so glum everyone, I am sure everything is just fine!" said Soba, in a happy tone. It wasn't good for everyone—including her health—if they were all so depressed. "Kao-chan will get through just fine and will come home to us soon."

"Yeah, but she won't have a past…"

"What's with a past? It's just really something for you to learn from."

"Thank you…but, now a days, you need a past."

"Now, Ken-kun, don't frown, it does horrible for those worry lines and wrinkles that are starting to form."

Laughter followed that comment, making Kenshin blush deeply. Their minds had been taken off the situation for a while.

"Now, have a glass of my famous tea and relax—she'll come back and everything will be just fine."  


"Hello little sister!" Through the gate produced a little woman with silver-gray hair tied back in a ponytail, ending in a bunch of little curls.

"Onee-chan!"

"Yes, my dear little sister!" The woman squeezed her little sister tightly, showing strength despite her old age. "Now, where is my cute grand daughter?"

"Onee-chan…you don't have to pretend that anymore…Kao-chan had to go, and we know who she really is…"  
  
"Oh, well, I see…She was a sweet grand daughter anyway, but I am sure she will be back!"

"See! Even my sister agrees that she will be back! Kenshin you have nothing to worry!"  


"Worry, who is worrying?"  


"My dear grand daughter! It's so good to see you!"

"Obaba!" 

The two embraced like they really were as they said, oblivious to the stares of those around them. That is, until they noticed them. Together they blinked and said, "What?"

There was a round of sweat drops.

This means that they all lived happily; went to college made dreams with each other and married their respective others. Sweet children like Kenji came to their loved families and Kenshin ended up cutting his hair short because if his son's hair pulling tactics and letting it grow out when the boy was older.

All in all, they were happy to be and lived that way.

As for the Three-Fates-Now-Only-Two and the order…that are a different story all together.

"Okay! Roll call! Past?"

"Here."

"Na-chan?"

"Here."

"Present?"

"Present!"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: This story is finally over! I like the ending though, its one of my favorite endings for a fanfic I have done. Don't know why though… thank you to those who stuck through for this fic (though I really didn't feel like doing so myself sometimes…). ^.^

Yuki: I'm read good RK fics, and then I forget to read them again…sometimes…thank you, though…this is the last update…for any of my fics if I don't warm up soon…or get a pare of gloves but my house is FREEZING! And I'm cold…yeah, gloves…they might work…

omochi: no, she isn't leaving for good, but I think I will to go get those gloves…brb…back, and with gloves…hands are getting warmer…now, back to business! Sometimes I don't know what I am saying as well, and I'll have to pause and ask my self or the person I am talking to if that made sense…like what I just wrote.

Jay: I've never seen the Firefly Scene… and the fairy tale is twisted because it is cute that way. ^.^

My hands are warmer—my house is one of the coldest places on earth—or it feels that way…Thank you and remember to review for this chapter as well! Please?


End file.
